


The Lost Doll

by UndertalePower



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 12:08:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10437438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndertalePower/pseuds/UndertalePower
Summary: First ever creepypasta. Not so much creepy as it is more just something I wrote sorry XP





	

There once was a small girl. Her Ruby red hair, sky blue eyes, and pale white skin made her as beautiful and the day and night. She wore a light pink dress with a white belt and a big blue bow on the front, around her neck was a tiny gold key, it had a little heart eye hole which the string was tied through. Her name was Melody. In her hand was a little doll, with brown hair and emerald green eyes. It wore a little red dress with black bows in her hair and Ruby shoes on her feet. Her name was Moxie. A little handle was attached to the back of her and if you pulled it opened a small hatch which had a small hole just big enough for the key to fit in of. Melody would usually use that key to wind up Moxie’s Music box. That's why she was named Moxie, it was a combination of music and box.  
Melody took Moxie everywhere but today they had to go to an old house out in a distant village. The village had long since been abandoned and a thick forest grew around it. Melody wasn't scared however, as long as she and Moxie were close together she would be safe. Her parents were archeologists, they had been chosen to go and investigate this area. Quite often Melody would be forgotten so that why they got her the doll, they knew that she would play it for its beautiful tune so that way they would never forget their little girl.  
When they had arrived Melody began to play Moxie’s tune. It played out a sweet melody that filled the forest. She decided to go check out some of the old buildings whilst her parents went digging around in the dirt. She found many places quite interesting but she soon found boredom. She went off into the forest. She went aways in still being able to hear her parents, so they were still able to hear the tune. She soon came to a small group of trees. Seven of them surrounded her in a small circle clearing. They reached far up beyond what she could see and the smell of pine was rich in the air surrounding her, unlike in the other part of the forest. Melody placed Moxie down of the ground and went over to the trees she saw little pictures attached to each one. The old paper fluttered in the tree. Each picture was different but one of them caught her attention. It was a small girl, with Ruby red hair, sky blue eyes, a red leotard with a pink tutu, wearing little black and white bows in her hair. Her shoes were brown with little emerald bows on the tips. It was the last picture when she took it wolf the tree she saw a static around here. She hadn't realised it but it was silent. She had forgotten to rewind the tape. She screamed out for her parents but they couldn't hear her. Her voice was silent admits the static and her screams of agony were left in the wind. She passed out among the ground.  
When she woke up she couldn't feel anything but she heard something. It was a small ticking noise.  
“Mummy? D-daddy? Where are you?” She called out to the middle of no where. She tried to get up but looked at her hands. They seemed to be attached to her wrist by gears and wires. Her arms to elbows as well and her knees and thighs. Her pink dress had turned into a leotard with a red tutu. Here hair decorated in plaits and with bows speckled across her head. Her shoes a dark brown with emerald bows. She ran through the woods but it was already night. The darkness surrounding her was almost suffocating. She couldn't breath, she didn't need to. She couldn't open her mouth to scream, she was too scared of what might come after her. As she ran a rock on the path tripped her and with a sound of shattering her face covered in cracks rose from the ground. She felt no pain. The cracks had gone through her eyes, her lips, her rosy cheeks and down to her body. She felt up to her face and felt nothing but porcelain, cracks covering her features. She knelt down on the ground and cried. Her body nothing but a dolls memory. Suddenly the ticking stopped. She looked up but didn't see anything. She wondered, if she was now a doll would that mean. She felt onto her back but nothing was there. She looked down in dismay but saw the handle on her chest. The small key still around her neck she opened the hatch and the small hole was right in the middles, where it always was, placing the small key in she turned it 5 times. The small tune began to play again.  
She still kneels in the forest, her tune echoing throughout the woods, her parents had long forgotten about her. She hopes one day someone will return to give her a home. But she still plays here tune, all night and day hoping someone will find her and fixes her broken Melody. So she is no longer a lost doll.


End file.
